pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conflict of Interest
Conflict of Interest is the second episode of the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 2/17/2016. Story Scene: Night before the second round. Sheik and Ike are talking. Ike: Huh? What do you mean you can’t participate in the next round? Sheik: I apologize for this. I had intended for competing with you for a longer period of time. But with our opponents tomorrow, Ike: Team Triforce. Sheik: I must reveal a secret to you. Sheik puts her hands together, as she glows, transforming. She turns into Zelda, her giving off a pensive sigh. Ike: You’re, Link? Zelda: Zelda! My name is Zelda! Uragh! Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?! Ike: But, why team up with two different people? Did you want to win that badly? Zelda: No! Well, yes. It’s, complicated. You’ve seen Ganondorf, right? Ike: Yeah. Zelda: Palutena warned me that Ganondorf organized this tournament so he can get some ultimate power. We can’t let him win this tournament, so I used my alternate persona to add to the chances of encountering and defeating him. But now, I have to choose between which team will move on. Ike: And you’re choosing Link. Zelda: I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted to win. Ike: It’s okay. I fight for my friends. I’ll inform the officials that my partner disappeared, and that I can’t continue. Zelda: (Sighs) Thank you. Ike: No problem. This Link guy must be pretty important to you. Zelda: (Blushing) He is. He is one of the bravest people I’ve ever known, and he’s never let me down. Thank you again. Ike: Good luck. Young Link: Pichu, Agility! Pichu dashes at Charizard with Agility, dashing around to dodge a wing strike. Pichu gets tired, as Charizard spins, swatting it away with his tail. Young Link: No! Pokémon Trainer: Pretty close on that one. Right now, Pichu’s lack of stamina is what’s causing the difficulty. If we can raise this stamina to last longer in battle, then we stand a chance in battle. Charizard: (Roars in agreement) Young Link: Right! Ready to go again, Pichu? Pichu: (Determined) Pichu! End Scene Scene Change: Team Combat has just defeated Team Poké. Larry leads four of his Wobbuffet to carry Pikachu and Jigglypuff off on stretchers. Morton: And what a matchup! But now, we get to move onto our next matchup! Team Triforce vs. Team Greil! Kat and Ana: In that case, let’s go ahead and place your bets! Dedede: 3000 gold on Greil! That Ike guy is nice, and he kicks butt! Pit: 400 gold on Triforce! Palutena: Ooh, this is a tough one. I think I’ll sit this round out. Lucina: I’m usually not the betting type, but 200 on Greil won’t hurt. Yoshi: Yawshi! Kat: 400 on Triforce there! Ana: Cease betting! Link and Zelda are on the field, waiting for their opponents. Robin: Where is he? Ike’s not one to be late. Morton: I just got a report saying that Sheik has vanished from the competition. Dedede: What?! Find her then! I put a lot of money on this one! Ludwig von: I can help with that. Ludwig von appears besides Dedede, him leaping away in fear. Morton: Perfect timing! Ludwig von, please inform everyone what happens if a partner is missing. Ludwig von: If neither competitor of a team is there to battle, then they forfeit. However, if one is still available, then he gets one of the Koopalings as a substitute partner. Morton: Therefore, allow me to introduce the new Team Greil, Ike and Lemmy! Zelda: What?! Ike and Lemmy come out, Lemmy rolling out on a ball. They take their places, Ike meeting Zelda’s eyes. Ike: Sorry about this Zelda. I promise to help in your task. But you’ll get no sympathy from me. I aim to win this fight. Conkeldurr, go! Lemmy: (Laughing manically) Donphan! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Donphan has long tusks. Conkeldurr: Conkeldurr! Donphan: Don, don! Link: I’ve been waiting to fight this guy. It’s going to be a full out battle! Go, Gallade! Zelda: (Sighs) I was hoping to avoid this. But we have no choice now. Go, Gardevoir! The two choose their Pokémon. Gallade: Gallade! Gardevoir: Gardevoir! Roy K: And, begin! Lemmy: (Chuckling) Donphan, Rollout! Link: Swords Dance to Psycho Cut! Ike: Stone Edge! Zelda: Nayru’s Love! Donphan uses Rollout to roll at Gallade, as Gallade spins with Swords Dance, energy blades forming. His blades glow purple, as he slashes through Donphan, scoring a critical hit, defeating Donphan. Roy K: Donphan is unable to battle! Lemmy: No! Conkeldurr fires Stone Edge, as Gardevoir forms a diamond shaped Reflect, the barrier spinning to repel the Stone Edge. Gallade dashes at Conkeldurr with Psycho Cut, as Conkeldurr blocks it with its concrete pillar. Marth: (Asks a question in Japanese) Ian: Probably the ability No Guard. It prevents any Pokémon in the battle from dodging, ally or foe. Means a close quarters battle. Ike: Dynamic Punch! Conkeldurr swings its fist, striking Gallade, though it hits the Reflect, sending him flying. Gallade stumbles in confusion. Zelda: If its ability is No Guard, then let’s lower its power. Will-o-Wisp! Ike: Aether! Gardevoir fires a Will-o-Wisp, as Conkeldurr swings its pillar around, splitting the Will-o-Wisp, it still being hit. Conkeldurr tosses the pillar up, leaping after it. Link: Psycho Cut, arrow form! Gallade cocks his arm back, aiming at Conkeldurr as it comes down for Hammer Arm at him. Gallade fires a Psycho Cut arrow, hitting Conkeldurr hard. Conkeldurr strikes Gallade with Aether, sending it back. Zelda: Gardevoir, Psychic! Link: Gallade, back up and use Psycho Cut! Slash style! Gardevoir catches Conkeldurr in Psychic, holding it in place. Gallade dashes in, going in for Psycho Cut. Ike: GREAT AETHER! Conkeldurr uses Super Power, all its muscles flexing, it breaking free from Psychic. It swings and strikes Gallade with its Super Power pillar. Conkeldurr swings and strikes Gallade with it several times, Reflect dampening the hits. Conkeldurr then goes for Hammer Arm, slamming into Gallade and sending him rocketing towards the ground. Zelda: Gardevoir, Psychic! Gardevoir uses Psychic, cushioning Gallade’s landing. He stands back up, weak. Conkeldurr lands, panting heavily. Morton: What an upset! Ike is managing to completely overpower Team Triforce on his own! Gallade only survived that due to all of Gardevoir’s moves! Link: Gallade, can you keep going? Gallade: (Weakly) Gallade. Link: We don’t have enough strength to go for Triforce Slash. Zelda: Hold it down, and I’ll handle the rest. Link: Got it. Gallade, Imprison! Ike: Stone Edge! Zelda: Light Arrow! Morton: And we’re about to get a second Final Smash here! Conkeldurr fires Stone Edge, as Gallade fires a beam of light, a Triforce shaped prison forming around it. Gardevoir raises its arm as if nocking a bow, as Reflect forms like an arrowhead. Psychic energy fills the arrowhead, as it’s fired, hitting Conkeldurr. The collision sends Conkeldurr flying, the KO sound occurring as it’s propelled out of the arena. Stone Edge hits Gallade, defeating it. Roy K: Gallade is unable to battle! Also, Conkeldurr has been launched off the field! The winner is Team Triforce! Dedede’s jaw drops, as he passes out. Pit: Yeah! Awesome job! Zelda: Whew! That was a close one! Link: I never had any doubts! Great job, Zelda. Zelda: (Blushing) Oh. Thanks. Peach: (Groans in distaste) So helplessly in love. It sickens me. Morton: Alright, alright! Let’s move onto the next round! Team Youth vs. Team Aura! Wario: Oh, yeah! Place your bets! Ivysaur: Saur! Ivy, saur saur! Ana: It puts 300 on Youth. Dakota: Seems like he’s good friends with Charizard. Wario: Well, that makes sense. Wii Fit Trainer: The peace in balance is with Team Aura. 200. Meta Knight: I fought Lucario long ago, knowing his strength. 800 on Aura. Ness: I’ll put 300 on Team Youth. Lucas: Ness? You’re betting? Ness: They’re strong, and Charizard has a type advantage over Lucario. It’ll be close. Kat and Ana: Cease betting! Pokémon Trainer and Young Link take to the field, as Lucario and Greninja take their place on the other side of the field. Young Link is anxious. Pokémon Trainer: Relax. Just stick to your training, and you’ll be fine. Young Link: Right. Go, Pichu! Pichu: Pichu! Pokémon Trainer: Go, Charizard! Pokémon Trainer throws a Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard: (Roars) Morton: And this will be a matchup! All the Pokémon are or were playable characters in the Smash Bros series! This will be a spectacle! Lucario: Hurah! Greninja: Gre! Greninja charges and throws Water Shuriken. Pokémon Trainer: Charizard, Flamethrower! Charizard uses Flamethrower to block Water Shuriken, as Lucario dashes in with Extreme Speed. Young Link: That’s us! Pichu, Agility to Thunder Shock! Pichu dashes in with Agility, cutting Lucario off. Pichu then fires Thunder Shock, Lucario splitting with Double Team to dodge. Pichu: Pi? Lucario strikes Pichu with Force Palm, forcing it into the air. Greninja uses Hydro Pump to propel itself at a falling Pichu. Pokémon Trainer: Cut Greninja off with Fly! Young Link: Skull Bash! Charizard Flies upward, as Greninja redirects the Hydro Pump, washing Charizard back. Pichu stalls in the air, charging Skull Bash. Pichu flies at Greninja, striking it. Greninja erupts in smoke, replaced with a Substitute doll. Lucario throws Aura Sphere, hitting and exploding on Pichu. Pichu hits the ground, struggling to get up. Young Link: Come on, Pichu, you can do it! Pokémon Trainer: Flare Blitz, let’s go! Charizard flies forward in Flare Blitz, as Greninja teleports with Shadow Sneak, colliding with Flare Blitz before hitting Lucario. Greninja is blown back, as Charizard hits the ground, taking recoil. Young Link: Volt Tackle! Pichu: Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu! Pichu runs in with Volt Tackle, as Lucario uses Double Team, the attack missing. Pichu stops the attack, as its hit by Force Palm, being defeated. Roy K: Pichu is unable to battle! Young Link runs onto the field, picking Pichu up and carrying it off. Morton: And once again, Pokémon Trainer is left alone on the field. Pokémon Trainer: I’m not alone. I’ve got Charizard. Mega Evolve! Pokémon Trainer raises his wrist, revealing the Key Stone. It reacts with Charizard’s Mega Stone, as it mega evolves into Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X roars, as Greninja and Lucario brace themselves. Lucario: Hur, hurah! Greninja backs up, as Lucario clasps its hands together. Mario: Whata is a happening?! Dakota: It said it is, Mega Evolving? Lucario glows, encased in Mega Evolution energy. It mega evolves into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario: Hur-rah! Pokémon Trainer: Oh, great. Let’s do this! Charizard, Flamethrower! Mega Charizard X breathes a blue Flamethrower, as Mega Lucario counters with a full power Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere blows through Flamethrower, hitting Mega Charizard X head on. Mega Charizard X shoots forward with Flare Blitz. Mega Lucario uses Double Team dodges, as It catches Mega Charizard X with Force Palm, knocking it back. Pokémon Trainer: Rock Smash! Mega Charizard X forms a large boulder, smashing it into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario uses Extreme Speed to dodge, as Greninja fires a Water Shuriken. Mega Charizard X takes it, roaring. Morton: Is Greninja actually trying to intervene with this mega battle? Wow! Pokémon Trainer: In that case, take it out first! Flamethrower! Mega Charizard X uses Flamethrower, as Greninja counters with Hydro Pump, the Flamethrower pushing through. Mega Lucario leaps into the air, throwing Aura Sphere, it exploding on Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X drops and reverts, defeated. Roy K: Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Team Aura! The crowd cheers, as Pokémon Trainer returns Charizard. Mega Lucario reverts to normal. Morton: What a beautiful round! I loved it! Tune in for the next episode, to see the next, action packed episode! Dedede wakes up, confused. Dedede: Huh? What happened? I bet on Team Aura! 4000! Wario: Sorry, pal. You missed it. Shame too. You would’ve won. Dedede groans, as he falls back to the ground. Competing Characters * Team Triforce ** Link ** Zelda * Team Greil ** Ike ** Lemmy * Team Youth ** Pokémon Trainer (Charizard) ** Young Link (Pichu) * Team Aura ** Lucario ** Greninja Non-Competing Characters * Sheik * Kat & Ana * King Dedede * Pit * Palutena * Lucina * Yoshi * Robin * Marth * Ian * Peach * Wario * Ivysaur * Dakota * Wii Fit Trainer * Meta Knight * Ness * Lucas * Mario * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa Pokémon * Gallade (Link's) * Gardevoir (Zelda's) * Conkeldurr (Ike's) * Donphan (Lemmy's) * Charizard (Pokémon Trainer's) ** Mega Charizard X * Pichu (Young Link's) * Lucario ** Mega Lucario * Greninja * Wobbuffet (Lemmy's, x4) * Ivysaur Trivia * Lemmy appearing marks the appearance of all the Koopalings in the series. * It's revealed that Lemmy will fill in for a missing character. * Sheik is the only character to win in the first round to not compete afterwards. * The Final Smashes revealed are... ** Ike's Great Aether. Conkeldurr uses it combining Super Power and Hammer Arm. ** Zelda's Light Arrow. Gardevoir forms Reflect into an arrowhead, then uses Psychic to fire it like an arrow. ** Lucario's Mega Evolution. It can mega evolve without the help of a trainer. New Blogs * User blog:Dioga beta/Super Smash Bros Battle Blog 3 Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle